


The truth

by Ashleymagickitty



Series: Thor/Loki [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abused Loki, Brother Feels, Evil Odin, Incest, M/M, Odin dies, Pregnancy, Racism, loki/thor together romantically and sexually, m-preg, m/m - Freeform, past rape and forced prositution, thor killed him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymagickitty/pseuds/Ashleymagickitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin didn't just lie to loki he also lied to Thor. Thor was raised to hate frost giants without ever knowing that the man he believed to be his brother was one. He now regrets how he acted towards frost giants but can't change the past. This knowledge also makes him realize his true feelings for Loki. In confrontation with Odin he finds out That Odin was a very abusive father towards Loki. This makes him even angrier resulting in Thor killing odin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Public voice

The day he learned about his brothers true identity was the best and worst day of his life. Never in his thousand three hundred years had he been felt so ashamed so full of rage so full of hatred...at himself. How many times had he played slaughter the Frost giants with the other children including Loki, and he had just senselessly killed many and started a war with the frost giants. He had treated them like monsters like they were worth less than animals. He had...oh the nine he felt so bad. His brother was a person not a monster no matter what color his skin was a very special person to him infact the most important. And that made the realization really hit home. When he was out there killing he was killing people not creatures not monsters but human beings just like his brother. Many of them probably were good people deep down many may have never even done anything wrong but he had racially group them all together and labeled them evil for the sins of a few. He had thoroughly intended to commit genaside against the people he now knew Loki was a part of. Not only that but his behavior undoubtedly only added to the negative feelings his brother now was feeling. By the nine he wished he could take everything back if only he could have known he would never had acted so atrociously. But no matter how he wished to take it all back it was so and history could not been unwritten.  
Thor stormed into the thrown room. "Father what is the meaning of this? You have made a fool out of me. How could you deceive me. Am I not your son? You have lied to me since I was young, lied to me and told me to hate frost giants when the one person I swore above all others to protect was a frost giant."  
Odin "thor thor still thy rage he is a monster a fucking pawn nothing more. I brought him here to use him. I kept this a secret from you because I needed to keep it a secret from everyone else and well people could always read you like a book. They would have known something was wrong. Why do you think I abused him all his life? Because he is a filthy juton who doesn't even deserve life let alone the life of a prince."  
Thor "what are you talking about he is the most amazing person I have ever meet." Realization hit him harder than ever. Realization that he loved Loki loved him as more than just his brother he loved him in a I want to spend the rest of my life with you in my arms kind of way. Before these emotions had laid dormant because he had believed him to be his brother but now... Now he wanted to claim him for himself. But right now he couldnt focus on those feelings right now he had to focus on getting to the bottom of exactly what the fuck his fathered had been doing to poor Loki behind his back. Thor "what the hell have you done to him?" Odin"how do you think a Virgin got pregnant at age 15? Why do you think Loki's children were all sent to the darkest corners of the universe? Did you honestly believe the lie that I spun about him willingly giving them up?" Thor "oh nine father..." Odin "I arranged for him to be raped that's how he got pregnant the first time when he was 15. I prostituted him in exchange for some things I wanted at the time. And allowed him to be forced to give it up. And then when he gave birth I sent his child away I wanted no part In that one monster in my house is enough. So every time he had a child I sent them away. By the nine I hate frost giants!! The disgust me hideous monsters the lot of them." Thor had heard enough and punched Odin in the jaw. "I should never have listened to you nay I should have killed you not jutons you are the monster. You are the evil one and I have heard enough." Odin rises from his thrown "you dare to threaten me boy!" Thor "I do in deed I challenge you to a duel, for my brothers honor. I am my brothers keeper and I will never again let you or anyone else to hurt him." Odin "I am sorry it has come to this but I am sure frigga can produce me another heir." Odin rushes at Thor attempting to stab him. Thor dodges and strikes Odin as hard as he can with his hammer. Odin falls and Thor finishes him by electrocuting him by calling forth a thunderbolt from the heavens. Thor kneels before his fathers dead body "I am sorry to father. In nomeni patri et fili spiritus sancti. In the Devine name of the nine I have been been in trusted with my power to fulfill their command and punish the wicked and protect people and avenge the wronged. I am sorry the only thing evil men need to triumph is for good men to do nothing. I have done nothing to stop you for too long and you have become to tainted by your own power and you are too far gone this had to end today."  
Loki Steps out of the shadows and says quietly taking Thor's hand "thank you brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Thor "darling brother I could not let him get away with all that he has done. The once great man has clearly lost his mind. It is sad but he is no longer the father I knew when I was very young. Over the years he changed. Forgive me for not realizing it sooner. He is in Valhalla now the divine will heal his mind and his heart. I shall see him again one day as the man he once was and not the tyrant he has become. Most important he can no longer harm you or anyone else. I'm going to start work now, my first act as king will be to form true peace and equality with the frost giants."  
Loki says sadly "why brother? Frost giants are monsters." Thor replied "no Loki they are not a few are evil but I see now a few of every race is evil if we waged war and slaughtered and persecuted every race because of the deeds of a few than there would be no one left. You are not evil Loki you are not a monster. Nor am I guilty of the crimes of my father even though I share his blood. We are all individuals not of one mind and soul." Loki smiles slightly "thank you brother I just wish everyone had your heart." Thor mumbles hopeing Loki can't make him out clearly "you have my heart Loki" Loki "what brother? What do you speak of? I have your heart? What doth thou mean by that?" Thor blushes takeing Loki's hands in his "I love you Loki, let us please unite Asgard and jultonhym under one roof. Let us set an example for which our people to live by." Loki "are you suggesting that we be more than brothers? That you want me as your queen?" Thor "if you want you can rule by my side I would like that...i love you." Loki turns blue and says "yes than let's show the realms that there can be equality and peace."


	3. Announcing the engagement

Later than night Thor raised his glass and said "let's toast to my engagement." Announcing that He would be soon getting married. Sif pouts knowing it wasn't her he asked. Fandral smiles "greet we have a new saner king and soon a new queen. Pray do tell who the lucky lady is." Thor pulls Loki closer to him and says "loki shall be my queen." Sif laughs "oh that's funny thor. You really had us going. You ain't going to marry Loki whoever you marry must be able to produce you a child. Loki is a man. Men can not produce children with men, not even if they change their appearance by using trickery." Thor says rubbing his eyes "actually your right and wrong Sif. If he were truly my by blood brother than no he could not bare me a child but he is not he is a frost giant and frost giants due to only one in a hundred being born female have evolved so that men may not have vaginas but they do have ovaries and can bare children. Thus being a frost giant he can produce me an heir." This shuts Sif up but Fandral replies "but you like women, and he is thine nonbiological brother. Sure you don't intend to take him to bed and unless you two lie together you can not make him pregnant anyways. What do you intend to do exactly, go to Midgard and get what they can an artificial insemination wouldn't that be a hard thing to explain to their doctors. That you want to have your sperm placed medical into a man so he can get pregnant. I'm sorry my king but I don't think they would understand." Loki quietly steps away from Thor and leaves the bar. Thor quickly follows after him "Loki my sweet what is wrong? You seem upset." Loki "dam it Thor their right i would have to have your child." Thor frowns "why is this upsetting, do you not want to have a baby with me?" Loki sighed "I wouldn't mind haveing a child with you but they are right you would have to take me to bed and we all know you like the ladies and you think of me as your brother. You would never fuck me, and so we can not go through with this arrangement." Thor kisses Loki's lips and says "I said love you Loki and I meant I love you more than I could ever love any woman. I am straight yes, but I am attracted to you in a very gay way. I guess it could be said that I am gay for you. I want to make you mine, please let me have you in this way." Loki smiles "if you want me than take me. You are the one male I will willingly give my body to. Fuck me Thor have me as your bitch and the mother of your babies. I want to feel myself swell with your children. Feel them kick within me and know I am truly yours."


	4. First time together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor and their first time having sex with each other. Fair warning this scene is pure smut with just a little background plot. If you don't like sex scenes you can skip this chapter without causing any confusion in later chapters.   
> Btw thanks for all the kudos and reviews. Have any ideas let me know or anything you would like to read about them doing kinky or otherwise let me know that to:) always open to suggestions.

Loki and Thor practically fell into the room. Half way down the main hall they had started kissing and it was all they could do not to just fuck there. Loki falls onto the bed pulling Thor ontop of him. Thor French kisses loki one last time before kissing his bath way down his brothers body. Thor rips off Loki's pants. Loki "oh yes Thor do it fuck my body! Oh!" Loki moves to Roll over onto his stomach but Thor grabs him by the hips stilling him. Loki's eyes go wide wondering why Thor had stopped him wondering if maybe he was having second thoughts about making love to him. Thor quickly clarifies "no not like that, this is just as much about your pleasure as it is mine. Has a man ever tasted you before? Or prepared you for that matter?" Loki shakes his head "none of them cared if I enjoyed it at all. All they wanted to do was rape me. I was taught by Odin very quickly that when one of his associates came into my room I was to immediately roll over and submit myself to be fucked if I did not or If I fought at all I would be whipped." Thor frowns "by the nine I will hunt every last one down and have them hanged. But for now I need to teach you what pleasure is. At no time do I want you to roll over tonight. I want to make love looking into your stunning green eyes. Can you do that for me baby?" Loki "I would like to look at you as I get fucked...truth be told I often soothed myself by imaging it was you taking me. You inside me. I have wanted you for a long time brother." Thor "then let's not make you wait one moment longer." Thor kisses Loki's thighs and then the head of his dick. Thor lowers his head taking Loki down his throat. Loki "oh by the nine Thor don't stop. Feels so good." Thor sucks and licks Loki's shaft and balls till Loki is extremely hard than licks down Until he reaches his ass hole and starts rimming him wetting him so that he is slick for his dick. Thor then continues to rim Loki as he slipped one two and then three fingers into Loki's hole. Loki begs "please Thor put your dick in me I need it bad." Thor "that's what I was waiting to hear my love." Thor pulls his fingers out and lines up his dick with Loki's hole teases him for a second sliding his dick across his crack. Thor "I want you to do this yourself Loki. I want you to thrust yourself onto me. No way can be more passionate then your legs wrapped around me and no act can be more consenting that you taking me inside you on your own accord." Loki smiles wraps his legs around Thor's waist and take him deep within him. They kiss and fuck till they both cum screaming each other's names to Valhalla


	5. New chapter

After some consideration I have decided that I wanted to make this into a series. The proceeding chapters are related to this story but do not have to do directly with Odin, therefore I decided to put them into a sequel rather than attach them here. I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, and leaving kudos. At encourage you all to read the sequel:) it will cover Loki's and Thor's wedding, pregnant loki, and a war that will rage between Loki/Thor's loyalists vs the racists who don't want to see the kingdoms united.


End file.
